heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-13 Enter... the ZOMBOTS
What an interesting day it was, for Karen Starr. Woken up by an explosion in downtown New York at 2 AM in the MORNING, sleep was not something she got a lot of last night. And she appreciated her beauty sleep, quite a bit. So the morning drug on a little bit. One of the physicists under her employ was trying to do something weird with the chimpanzee again, she had 'accidentally' smashed her alarm clock this morning, and her profit margins were... well, they had only been positive like twice, but this week was worse than most. So it was a bit of a relief that POWER GIRL was needed. She /really/ needed a bit of that old tension, as a sort of stress relief. And she was getting it, right now. It was a mugging that had gone very, very wrong. Karen Starr was walking down the street, enjoying her double mocha americano expresso - her third way today to get past staying up late last night, when her keen senses had picked up the sound. "Stay back! All of you! Stay back!" Within a handful of moments, POWER GIRL was there - and the situation was nearly as bad as it sounded. A group of men, dressed all in black, (even with black, featureless head coverings, not unlike stocks), barring the Chinese characters (each different) written on a headback around their foreheads, surrounded a circus clown in the alley. The circus clown had a desert eagle, and one of the men in his grasp, and was backing away down the alley, the man he held making gurgling sounds. The clown sees Power Girl as she hovers above the alley, and cries out, "Help!" POWER GIRL just kinda looked stunned. "...what the hell?" Lincoln had been on assignment, deep undercover as a street performer in an area of New York known as a hot bed for criminal activity. For the most part, it had been relatively uneventful, largely because Lincoln made a pretty poor clown; his balloon animals were second rate, his 'clown voice' was more sad than entertaining, and he would hang around just a hair too long where he wasn't wanted. So it was only a matter of time before something went wrong, and Lincoln would have to be pulled out. Today seems to be the day though, and so Clint aboard his trusty custom Hawkbike is speeding towards the scene, getting a direct feed into his ear-piece about the situation that Lincoln has found himself into. He's also getting reports that there is some rook that he's supposed to take around for training today. Should be incoming, blah blah blah, all background static as Clint just focuses on his radar and the location of SHIELD's undercover agent. Clint likes Lincoln. It would be a shame if he got himself scratched. Hardly a rookie, although definitely new to SHIELD, Roy Harper, codenamed ARSENAL, was just taking his own cycle (which was NOT going to be called the Arsecycle, dammit) out for a ride when told to report to Agent Barton at a certain location, and to come in stealthily, as there was an agent in trouble. Tuning into his own bluetooth report, Roy acknowledges the notification, and approaches the scene quietly, pulling over a block away and proceeding the rest of the way on foot. Which is how he encounters POWER GIRL. There's a brief pause as he calls in quietly. "Is there any other SHIELD agent on site, or is this person a new meta not on databases yet?" he asks, doing his best to get a quick video snap to relay back to SHIELD for confirmation. Agent Lincoln was having a bad day. First, well, he discovered something he really should not have. And, now that he had a chance to kinda think about it, he /really/ didn't feel like dying over something so minor. If he /had/ to die, it should be giving vital information about some imminent attack to the United States over the phone to his comrades. Not, 'holy crap there's ninjas underneath 5th and Main'. He had sent the emergency signal just a handful of minutes ago... and now some meta was hovering over the scene. As POWER GIRL was relatively an unknown so far; the SHIELD database probably had links to minor conflicts with villains, before she disappeared from the scene without identifying herself, or anything really, the information they may have was scant, at best. And as such, she still wasn't sure what to make of this scene, particularly since the clown looked very much the aggressor in her eyes. Floating down - her lips turn down into a frown as she lands upon the ground, and taps the trailing 'ninja' on the shoulder. "Hey; what's going on here?" she asks, the ninja stiffening - slowly turning to look at her. A moment passes. Karen tries out a dazzling smile. The ninja turns his face forward again, towards the clown, leaving her bewildered. "Uh. Fine then!" she says, squaring her jaw. The SHIELD situation feed gave Clint all he needed to know: Agent in distress, six assailiants of unknown origin, reported to be armed. Although none of the men appeared to have weapons at the time. Closing in on the point of conflict. Closer, closer. "Attention Harper, if you're on this channel, copy that I am coming in from above, streaming in hot from the South; back-up appreciated." Clint chirps over the comlink attached to his helmet (never hoverbike without it), before he pulls over and reaches back. This is when things get tricky, trying to steer the bike with his foot, while keeping his balance, WHILE notching and arrow and keeping an eye on the location. It isn't easy being this awesome. As he converges, Hawkeye comes up over the top of the the alleyway and stares down, taking a quick head count. 1-2-3-4-5-6 and there's Lincoln in his dopey clown disguise. Switching his biking helmet's receiver to the speakers on the undercarriage of the Hawkbike with a tightening of his jaw, Clint is able to speak out and be projected loud enough over the moderate hum of the VTOL vehicle, as well as the general distance between him and the men below. "Attention, you are now under arrest by the authority of SHIELD, to be taken into custody for questioning. Please lay down any weapons you may have, or I will be forced to use force." The voice is steady, professional, the same for his aim as he beads an arrow directly upon the goon who is closest to Lincoln at the moment. "Acknowledged. I'm, uh, behind the flying girl.". And -now-, seeing Clint's hovering arrival, there's just a muttering at his own ground-cycle. Maybe it -deserved- to be called Arsecycle, in comparision. Time to put in a requisition for a hover-cycle and see what he could get. Pulling out his own crossbow, Roy quietly takes advantage of the distraction to size up the situation. Ninjas here, there... there. Hmmm. His free hand goes towards nabbing a few throwing stars. "I've got the ones to the left of the... uh, power girl" he murmurs into the headset. "If they twitch..." They were getting throwing stars. Oh, shiz, it's the fuzz. When that Hawkbike hovers into view, all the faces in the alleyway lift up towards the approaching Hawkbike. POWER GIRL still had that mixture of confusion and thought on her features, Agent Lincoln, in his clown suit, couldn't help but smile widely, and the ninjas, well... who knew what they looked like? What might catch - what probably might catch Agent Barton's eye, was not the ninja he had his bow trained on, but the one in Lincoln's grasp. A flicker of something silver appears in his hand, and he twists it around. Jabbing it into Agent Lincoln's thigh. The clown's face turns to one of horror in a moment, and reflexively, he squeezes the trigger, sending a round through the head of the ninja that he holds. Lincoln drops the ninja and his gun in horror - but both other SHIELD agents might also be quick to notice the distinct lack of blood. The ones still standing were probably getting throwing stars, or arrows, or otherwise from the lightning fast reflexes of the archers. But one doubts that they could hurt them all. Whichever ones survive - they twist, one bringing up a hand to slap POWER GIRL along the throat, sending her actually flying into the wall. Far from looking hurt, though, she just looked startled. But the survivors - they lift their fists towards the SHIELD agents, and from their palms come blasts of energy, arcing towards the heroes, minus Power Girl. "Stupid ninjas," Hawkeye grumbles, all while giving his bow on last yank before releasing it on the target he was trained on. The arrow should puncture the outfit and pin the suspect to the ground, if not exactly killing him yet. Lincoln takes care of his own subject...or did he? Clint frowns as he notices the lack of any evidence of injury, entry or exit...that could be a bad sign, but he doesn't have any real time to dwell on that. Pulling a new arrow out, he takes a moment to twist his quiver in such a way to get an electro-shock arrow. "Harper, two tangos down, but not seeing red. Eyes open for anything suspic-" And then the busty superhero gets punched across the landscape. "ious. Okay, we're officially dealing with NYOTs here, so stay frosty," Hawkeye instructs, drawing back his bow and taking the center-most baddie that he can. "And keep your distance," he warns before shooting off the arrow. If it hits, it should send off an arc reaction to surround a radius of around 5 meters, shocking and reshocking anyone who enters the sphere. If it doesn't hit...it won't do that. Roy had some catching up to do, clearly. The crossbow could do some useful things, but against the NYOTs, there was still the good old trustworthy bow. And the ever-useful array of various arrows. "Roger that, Barton. If that doesn't work, I'm gonna glue 'em down. Checking on our power girl there." Moving quickly towards the superheroine, trying to dodge the electronic bolts, Roy takes advantage of street obstacles to make steady progress towards Power Girl, bow at ready. The gunshot causes the distracted Karen's eyes to go towards the fallen ninja, and the clown - Lincoln still seemed to be upright. That look of horror had changed into a look of something akin to pain, his pained brow twisting as he reaches down to grab his knee. Turning away from the ninjas, he starts to limp away - and makes it about three awkward paces, before slumping to the ground. And POWER GIRL found herself in yet another situation where she wasn't certain of what was what. And she just had her breath knocked out of her by some... ninja. "/This/ week isn't starting off well," she mumrurs to herself. What she /did/ know was that Clown seemed to be hurt, maybe poisoned, and otherwise, and there was one of those SHIELD agents heading towards her. What also helps wake her up is one of those electric zaps against her shoulder, the energy disappating as it ripples over her body, putting her hair on end a bit, "Alright, well... hopefully, you guys will forgive me if I skip out," she says, giving Roy a wink as he steps closer - and she pushes off the wall, and runs /through/ the bunch of ninjas. She was being more or less gentle on the chance that they were human - so mostly, she was just knocking them in all directions, sending them flying towards the walls, and in the case of one, straight up. Her goal in all this? It was to scoop up the fallen clown, and take off in flight again. When she 'attacks', one of the ninjas moves to start sending bolts towards her, all of which miss. The NYOTs left, though? The one that Lincoln had put a round through the head of was starting to move again - it shifts in place a moment before sitting straight up, sending a dart of the same silver as what it had stabbed Lincoln with towards Roy. The amazing aim of Hawkeye proved true, though. The 'ninja' twists, when the electric bolt strikes him - and the shock seems to cause him to shiver and twist - in fact, he goes a bit nuts. Joints twist in odd directions, his torso twists all the way around - and he starts to smoke. Along with two of the other ninjas caught in the radius of the thing. Which left three. Bullet-In-Head, who had just moved, and the two others, which twist around inhumanly and lift their arms, throwing similar silver things up towards the Hawkbike - to follow with a barrage of bolts. Although - they were starting to smoke as well. Hawkeye can't help but grin behind his bike helmet. "Shock arrow affective," he reports to Harper as he watches the creepy ninjas convulse before falling limp, taking a momentary glance towards which Harper and the mystery heroine flew off towards. "How's our friendly looking?" he asks. Just a moment later, Power Girl answers for herself, throwing herself at the remaining baddies. "Scratch that, got visual. Help the hero get Lincoln to safety, I'm going to try to get another one fo these shock-o-pshere shots off," Clint rattles off before elevating his bike. Just as he does, Clint notices that some of the NYOTs below have taken their attention towards him. The silve darts more or less clang off helplessly but the electrobolts have a more serious affect, causing the bike to sputter and then start to descend. Rapidly. As in crashing. "Ah hell," Clint says before crouching and pushing off, aimign towards a nearby dumpster. There is a loud, glass-shattering sound as he land, coughing slightly as he checks for any major cuts. Nothing really of serious note, but he is having to catch his breathe. Maybe a bruised rib, and he'll smell like a hobo for a few hours. "Harper, slight set-back," he coughs into his helmet. "Seems I'm grounded, so might need some assistance. Think you can provide cover for the Blonde?" Being distracted by silvery darts, Roy is already fending for himself, trying to move. It's not until he can duck behind a car, avoiding the projectiles, that Roy can finally respond. "Sorry about that, was too busy dodging. Gimme a couple seconds, though," Roy says, as he takes a quick peek to locate all the targets, gettting his hair out, nabbing out the arrows. A quick breath, and then Roy is leaping and firing glue arrows, seeking to clog up and immobilize the remaining NYOTS. Tucking and tumbling, Roy keeps moving towards the next car in case anything is still firing nasty things. The 'friendly' that was POWER GIRL was not sticking around too long. And she could be incredibly fast when she wanted to be - she was trying to avoid the bolts, more of the sake of her passenger than herself. Karen Starr might have never quite gone to school, but it didn't take a PhD to know that potential poisons were bad - and the sooner she could get him to the hospital, the better. So she takes off - soon going out of range of bolts and otherwise. The ninja that was focused on her kinda lingers in her direction a little bit, before it becomes evident that she is gone. The smoking seems to have become worse on all of the ninjas now. In fact - there was a loud 'pop' that experienced ears would recognize as a standard charge of napalm going off, and the ninja that Clint had originally shocked? It was melting in on itself, some fiery liquid spilling from holes in its body. Soon, answering pops come from the other two disabled, and soon - there were just three standing. Who seem to have changed their tactics drastically. Arsenal earns two. They lower their hands, and start to chase in his direction, heavy sounds of footfalls striking the asphalt - when that array of glue arrows strikes them. One was mostly struck in the upper body - that sticking stuff falling down and kinda immobilizing his arms, and stealing a lot of the speed of his movement. The other, well - the glue gets his knee, along with most of his side. So he was limping alongside the other, as he approached the car that Roy was heading towards. There was a sound from him, something like a brick falling and breaking, and it launches itself upwards as if to jump unto the car, and its flight was... wonky. Basically, he flips into the alleyway wall, and he slides down the wall to end with a crunching sound as his head strikes the asphalt. The other one manages to flip up atop the car, and lash out a foot in a kick towards Harper. But that left one. One who was charging with all his might towards that dumpster that Clint was hiding out in. Clint is able to prop himself up in the dumpster just in time to see two things. First, he sees the blonde stranger leave the scene. New meta in New York, it would seem, and one he and Harper will have to fill a report on. Secondly, and speaking of Harper, he watches as the new guy holds his own against a pair of unorthodox enemies. All things considered? Pretty impressive. None of that now though, as Clint has his own friend on the way. The sound of the poppin napalm is worrying, to say the least, and Clint doesn't have long to react as he reaches back into his bag of tricks again. Seeing how he's gone way past the worries of potential lethality, he strikes up of his old favorites. Pulling it out, he notches and fires in one smooth motion, the arrow hurtling towards the chest of the NYOT. Assuming it land correctly, it should nestle itself in the firmly in the ninja's chest cavity. Of course if it was a normal arrow, that would be the end of it. But where would the fun be there. "Tick tick tick..." Clint counts off, mostly to himself, before the BOOM follows, the explosive arrowhead activating and making...well, a general mess of the NYOT. With that foot coming down at him, Roy's first reaction is to move with the blow, pulling it down and trying to yank it off balance into an MMA take-down, punching it in the back of its head before getting it into an ankle lock. That it reacts like a zombie or a robot, as realistic as it feels, causes Roy to shout, "What the -hell- are these things?" followed by an attempt to get it immobilized so that they could have -something- to take back... Another hand shifts to his quiver, grabs ahold of a -freeze- arrow, and then comes out and brings it down onto the creature's back. Some distance away... POWER GIRL slides into the ambulance entrance of an overloaded ER, holding a circus clown. This sight was funny for about two seconds, until they see the clown convulsing. Soon enough, Lincoln was on a stretcher, the doctor looking up to glance towards the woman who brought him - who seemed to be gone. Right here, right now...! That arrow sinks into the chest of the ninja, and it doesn't even slow down. At least, until the *BOOM*. Parts fly everywhere - and for the most part, they seemed metal - there was flesh, an ugly green-black color mixed in with things. Most oddly, though, a metal thing that looked remarkably like a heart flies overhead, with a thick, long cylinder attached to it - when it ignites. Exploding into napalm. Except that it wasn't quite confined inside a body anymore. Clint would have to think quick, likely! Likewise napalming was the ninja who had missed their jump, and had their head crushed - the other one was strong. Terribly so. But Roy was clever in how he was fighting, and all the strength in the world didn't mean much when he was using the momentum against it. That freeze arrow is jabbed into its back, and it twitches - the biting cold starting to rock through its veins and over its body, leaving frost in its wake. Regardless, though, Roy could hear that telltale ticking down that had heralded the release of napalm from all the others... Well that is certainly a good news, bad news scenario. Frowning, Hawkeye keys up a new arrow. He hopes this is right; he rarely has to use this one, and rarely without warning. "Here goes nothing," he mutters to himself. "HARPER! GET CLEAR!" is offered, much more loudly before the arrow is popped off high in the air, causing a proximity rain ice and carbon monoxide to fill the air, intensely cold. It should be enough to help dull the napalm long enough to get official-type support here to distinguish it completely, but it should do in a pinch. The sidewalk will just be unseasonably icey for this time of year. It wasn't something that Roy had to be told twice, given that there was the sound of tick-ticking from this. Not cold enough, clearly. Pulling out another arrow as he releases the frozen ninja, Roy bolts, getting the hell out of the area, but not before flinging the freeze arrow right towards its mouth, hoping to get it -good- and frozen. And then he's busy dashing towards his arsed cycle so that he can get ready to hop on it and ride off if that's not clear enough... What? He read Agent Barton's dossier. It has been around fifteen minutes since the incident related to retracting Agent Lincoln, which went...well, bad. There's no other word for it. It went poorly. Turns out that Lincoln stumbled across a cadre of ninjas. But not just ninjas. These were cyborg ninjas. And not JUST cyborg ninjas. Undead cyborg ninjas. Zombie robots. Zombots, fueled by a napalm core that doubled as a ticking time-bomb in the case of destruction. Thankfully, Lincoln was rushed to care by...someone, the lab techs are still working on that. Meanwhile, Agents Barton and Harper confronted the remaining zombots, able to preserve one in a frozen state and dampen the impact of the napalm explosion. Once Barton called in the general overview of what occurred, the SHIELD clean-up squad arrived, with plenty of sand to finish the job of extinguishing the napalm, as well as take the zombot into custody properly. While the area buzzes with men and women in SHIELD branded hazmat suits, Clint sits to one side, frowning at his hover vehicle affectionately known at the Hawkbike. It got zapped in the altercation, and will require some fixing. Sucks. Furthermore, he smells like garbage. Literally. Not a good day. Approaching Clint, Roy adjusts his shades, bringing two fingers to his brow in a quick salute. "Agent Barton, we haven't been formally introduced yet, have we?" A hand is proffered to Clint for a split second before Roy catches a whiff. "Whoeee, hold on," the newly-joined SHIELD agent says, taking a step back. "Maybe, uh, we should do the handshake thing later." There's a frown as Roy inspects the damage, prodding at it with a foot. "Man, that was a sweet sweet ride, too. I want one of those. Speaking of which... that girl that was floating about. You catch a look?" The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime. Such was the same with POWER GIRL. Except this time, she was dressed as mostly mild-mannered Karen Starr. What does that mean? Blouse, business jacket, slacks - heels - all worn over her suit. She felt herself the mistress of the quick change. Mostly, Karen wanted to see how these guys had done - and to make sure that she didn't leave an apocalypse in her wake. Why 15 minutes? Well, she had quickly walked by earlier to survey the damage, and seen that no one really seemed too out of sorts. Which was plenty of time for her to get another coffee again, the late night from last night, thanks to her Kryptonian physiology, not showing in that tired, haggard look around her eyes. Just in her head. And so, Karen Starr approaches one of the SHIELD people working the cordon, probably, a little smile dancing up unto her lips. "Hey guys, what happened here?" she says. It wouldn't be beyond the realm of reason for her to be recognized. She didn't wear a mask, after all - she was mostly relying on not being super-popular right now to avoid detection. Clint's gaze shift from the scene of SHIELD operatives helping to clean up the mess he and Harper met, to Harper himself. He starts to extend a hand, only for Roy to retract the offer. "Yeah, maybe not," he agrees before setting his hand back down, folding it with the other in his lap. His stinky, stinky lap. "Special Agent Clint Barton, callsign Hawkeye. But you knew that, didn't you?" he says as he leans back. "Couldn't help but notice you got yourself a bow too." Is the Hawk getting territorial? Clint then looks towards his poor, fried bike, frowning slightly. "I think the damage is mostly electrical, thankfully. She's a tough bird, but I think the zap she got gave her a bit of a jolt." At the comment about wanting one, Clint can't help but grin a bit. "One of a kind, kid, but good luck getting them to make you one." As far as the comment about the other hero, he purses his lips and leans back a bit more. "Can't say I recognized her, but she obviously was a meta of some kind. Hoping we can get some video of her to run through our systems, see if we can ID her. I will say, would like to thank her for assisting in saving Lincoln. Would have been in must worst shape if she wasn't here." He glances over towards the woman poking her head in. She's not alone, but something catches his attention, before he looks back towards Harper. "So what's your background, Harper? I tried to read up on you, but then got the call in to pull Lincoln's butt out of the fire." The SHIELD agent shakes his head briefly, a bit dismissive about the question. "You can't come closer, ma'am," he says, at least until he gets a better look at the tall woman with the smile on her face. "Oh, uh... just a little clean-up after a meta incident." Damn, was she -tall-... and her eyes were all the way up there. "Yeah, had it since I was a kid," drawls Roy. "Callsign, Arsenal. Name it, I probably have it." There was a slight shrug. "Been at this since I was a sidekick to a vigilante." There's a brief glance at the woman talking to the SHIELD agent. "Damn, that's a tall drink of water," he says appreciatively. "The snow on the ground - that's probably from some kinda ice power, right?" Karen asks the agent, smiling prettily. It was at that point that something draws her eyes to glance towards the remains of the Hawkbike, and she spies the two men. She didn't /really/ get a good glimpse of them, especially the one on the bike, but she was a little more face to face with Roy. So, if she catches their eyes, she gives them a dazzling smile, before turning her attention back to the agent. "Oh, that's right!" she says, snapping her fingers, "The reason I'm here - I got a call from a nurse friend of mine in the ER. They said that some superheroine - a really amazing, really beautiful one, dropped that clown guy off at the ER, and said it was a SHIELD agent. I don't have a helicopter to visit you guys over Central Park, or..." Karen had weird pauses in her conversation. They coincided a bit with when the two archers talked. Not that she could hear them from all the way over here, or anything, anyways. "Um, your phone number, or I would've mentioned it that way." Clint nods his head a bit. "So sidekick trying to make good for himself," he summarizes, perhaps a bit simplifying it. "Well you did good today, quick thinking on your feet. That's the second most important thing to keep in mind." For the moment, he doesn't mention the first thing, mainly because Roy turns his attention back towards the woman grilling their agent. "You can say that again," he says, a bit not-committal before glancing back towards Roy. "You just gonna stare or go see if you can score some digits?" he teases, a smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth. "Oh, I wouldn't know," says the SHIELD agent. "I wasn't here... the people to ask about them would be the agents on-site." There's quite a smile crossing the agent's face. "Oh, sure, my phone number, here..." Pulling out a card and scribbling a phone number, the agent smiles. "Lindsay. Give me a call anytime." "Oh? What's the first thing?" Roy says, turning his head towards Clint, quirking his lips. "And I'm not sure. I'm still sorting out things and..." Quirking his lips, Roy shrugs. "Then again, a little chatting never hurt anybody..." There's a pause, as Roy turns back just in time to see Agent Lindsay hand over a card. "... either he scored, or he's dreaming. Whatcha bet?" Karen didn't see any recognition in Roy's eyes when she glanced over to him. So it probably wouldn't hurt to say hello, right? "Agent Lindsay - thank you a lot," Karen says, with a little smile. It was a little irritating to be hit on so much, but she also didn't want to leave a trail of dashed hearts, and bruised egos. She tries to keep her manner professional, if friendly, and hoped that the Agent was as observant as those guys were trained to be. Tucking the card into her pocket, she turns towards the two archers, again searching their faces for recognition. It hopefully didn't come, or they had great poker faces. Stepping forward, with her heels making little clacks upon the pavement, Karen lifts her hand, leading with an offered hand and a dazzling smile. "Hi - my name is Karen Starr; I had a little information that you guys might find useful?" she says, aiming her hand towards Clint first. He was older, so she was assuming he was the leader of the pair. "Well looks like you'r going to have your chance, Arsenal," Clint muses as it becomes clear that the 'drink of water' is approaching the pair of archers. Standing he starts to offer his hand, then remembers. Trash smell. Right. Putting his hand back down he merely nods his head in greeting. As the woman's words hit his ears, he lifts a blonde eyebrow high in the air. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Starr. My name is Agent Barton, this is my partner, Agent Harper. And if I might ask, why kind of help you here to offer?" He sounds...well, suspicious. Not typical to get a tip for a civilian, at least not this quick. That question filed away for a later time, as there was business to be done, Roy makes sure he's downwind from Clint as he offers a hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Starr." Observant fellow, Roy, judging from the quick glance down at Karen's hands and then back up towards her eyes. "Were you here when the... uh..." A glance towards Clint, "... zombots? were here?" He... did smell. And Karen did have super-senses. She also had super-fortitude, but there was still a little crinkle to her nose as she returns the nod of the first Agent, winging her handshake to Roy. She had a soft sort of handshake, but if Roy squeezes her hand, he might find that it had very little give to it. "Pleasure to meet you both, Agent Barton," she says, glancing first to Clint. "Agent Harper." There was a moment, and at first, she laughs at his question. "...zombots? Really?" she says, looking around the frozen alleyway. "No - I was getting my usual coffee," she lifts her mug, "When a friend from the ER called me, said that they had some SHIELD agent put in the ER; and some amazing and powerful superheroine had asked him to ask me to come here, and let you guys know he is there. He couldn't tell me more - patient privacy laws and all, but it seems important enough, right?" Clint nods his head slowly, as his eyes become glued on the stranger. He doesn't speak for a few seconds before he finally says, "Well, I don't know if you're friend can relay this back to our mysterious hero," he says slowly. "But we absolutely appreciate the help. And I'm sure Agent Lincoln's family would say the same, if not more so." "Oh, really?" Now Roy quirks his eyebrows, glancing sideways at Clint, before looking at Karen. "That was awfully nice of him. So um, does this friend of yours have a number? We'd like to talk to him. About the hero." Probably not quite in sync with whatever Agent Barton has in mind, but well.. Laughter passes Karen's lips, although she was starting to feel a bit... observered. "I don't think he can; you see, she was in there, said her piece, and left again. Although he did catch her name," she says, lifting both her eyebrows as she leans forward, "...Power Girl!" It wasn't shouted, but it was said with a certain verbal flourish that might be visualised as all capitals. Perhaps with a little star in the place of the dot of the I. Smiling even wider, Karen straightens, looks towards Harper, and blinks, once, "Oh, right. I think it was..." she leans her head back, looking up to the sky as she considers. "556-7129? I have it in my phone - and I think I left that back at the cafe," she says, with a smile. "His name is John," she says, then. At least, that's what she thought she read on the nametag. She just hoped she was right! Clint listens to Ms. Starr, smirking just slightly at the dramatic pause combined with flourished prenouncement, crossing his arms over his chest. "Power Girl. Got it. Well, that's good to know for sure, and I can only hope we cross paths so we can thank her ourselves." He glaces over towards Harper to make sure he gets that number. Already on it, Barton. Roy's busy pulling out his iStark phone and entering the number quickly. "Right, thank you. Power Girl, hmmm? She certainly looked... impressive." Just a bit too long of a pause to find the right word. And then as if to ruin the effect... "In many ways." "Anyways, you gentlemen are..." Karen's eyes flicker to Roy as he starts to dial the phone number. "...busy, and I just wanted to pass along that little note. Um. And I hope I didn't get a digit wrong when I gave you that number. It might be 245, on second thought?" Taking a step away, she gives a double thumbs up, and another dazzling grin, "Keep up the good work, or whatever you guys do in that big old helicarrier of yours," she says, starting a quick pace away. The iStark phone crackles with a voice. Female. "Hello?" Clint's subtle smirk turns to a full-on grin as he watches Ms. Starr hurry away, quickly, watching her go for a few seconds before stepping forward slightly when he overhears the very much female voice come from the iStark. He's not standing in front of Roy exactly, but for the fellow archer to chase after the woman, he'll have to choose to push past Clint; and that's when Clint will push his foot out. Just slightly. Granted, Roy could stay put also. Staying put, mostly because Roy's already quirking an eyebrow at the voice, covering the mouthpiece. "I thought it was a 'he'?" The smirk crosses his face, perhaps entirely too similar to whatever Barton's wearing, before Roy is busy answering. "Harper, SHIELD. I'm calling regarding a patient of yours, name Lincoln. Who am I speaking to?" And in a handful of moments, Karen was still walking briskly away, giving Lindsay a little wave and a smile as she passes - haunted by the vague feeling that she was in trouble for something. Or going to be. But on the iPhone, it was a handful of moments as the woman on the other end of the line pauses, before speaking up, "I thought I told you kids to stop calling me! I'll call the /police/ next time!" she says, before hanging up. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs